


batfam and mlb oneshots (discontinued)

by wednessday (idontwannaputmywattpadusername)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Things Not Mentioned, Pansexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Songfic, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, there are other characters but i forgot them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/wednessday
Summary: just short drabbles! :)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Yes - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. introduction

hello! these are just gonna be a bunch of fluffy, angsty, and salty fics with the crossover of dc and mlb :) 

requests are NOT open right now, i will keep you updated if i open them in the future


	2. Daminette

When Jason saw Damian sneaking out, he decided to follow him as Red Hood. It was weird to see him run off like this, but to run off with his costume on, was weirder.

\---

He followed him to the park where he saw a girl waiting. 

This girl had black glasses on that completely covered her eyes. Her white hair was braided all the way to her calves, making it look like a tail. She was wearing a white spandex suit with gray and blue knee-high boots. She also had a gray trench coat on. On the side, you could see she had a whip on her belt. The belt contained multiple knives and a katana. (this is my desc. of Mari in the horse miraculous, she usually uses this one in this au. she can read minds and can make portals)

All in all, she looked pretty hot.

They were just patrolling on the rooftops, leaping from roof to roof before they went inside a theatre. 

As they got on stage, the girl leaped up onto the beams on the ceiling next to him.

“Hey,” said the girl. “You’re his brother, Jason, right? He’s told me about all of you, good things of course!” 

Jason was bewildered, demon spawn told someone his identity?!

“No, I figured this one out myself, thank you very much! You guys aren't the best at secret identities,” the girl grinned at him.

“You’re probably confused, I’m Pixie-Pop! Otherwise known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I’m Damian’s girlfriend.”

“What?! How did he manage to do that?! Last time I checked, he only had Jon as a friend.”

“It doesn’t matter, but what does matter is that I want you to video this, run back to your manor, and tease the heck outta him,” Pixie said with a grin. 

Jason grinned at this, he was so ready to dodge the knives later.

“Ok ok I got my phone out, starting in three, two, one, go!”

Marinette waved at the camera, “Hello to the bat family! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Pixie-Pop. I am dating Damian, who currently doesn’t know I am doing this. He’s so gonna kill you later, Jason.” 

“Why me?! You’re the one who had this idea!”

“Because, JayJay, he loves me. Which he has said before, and I could totally kick his butt.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, we have been dating for a year, I don’t know how he’s been able to keep this a secret from you guys, but I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time. I used to live in Paris, France before my parents' bakery burned down and they passed away,” Pixie looked away from the camera before continuing. “I’m nineteen years old, and I’ve been living here for three years. I do know your identities, which I figured out by myself.”

Marinette de-transformed to show what she actually looked like. She was wearing some black mom jeans with the hems rolled up a bit. She had a pine green turtleneck on with a dark yellow t-shirt over it. The t-shirt had a faded black R on the front. And she had some black and red combat boots on too. Her glasses, now clear lenses, showed her blue eyes. And her navy blue hair was tied up in a bun. ( her hair length is the same as in and out of costume, it was not magic that lengthened it )

“Gotta support my boyfriend, am I right?” she winked at the camera before speaking again. “My magic changes my hair color and I get powers. I’ll explain more about them when I meet you all. Well, that’s all for now, please mess with Damian about this, he’s totally gonna freak out.” She transformed again and jumped down next to Damian. 

“Hey baby, why did you want to go in here again?” You could hear Damian ask before their voices faded as they walked away.

Jason turned the camera back to himself with wide eyes as he said, “Well crap, how did demon spawn get a fucking girlfriend, and a vigilante one as well!” 

The video cut off before everyone at the bat cave started to ascend into chaos.

Bruce yelled at everyone before they all made their way calmly to the front door right when Damian walked in with his civilian clothes. 

He quirked a brow, “Tt. What's gotten into you guys?” 

“So, when were you going to introduce us to Pixie?” said Jason.

Damian just looked at them with wide eyes before opening the door again and running off.


	3. platonic ninonette

It was a peaceful day for marinette and nino, well as peaceful as it can be when your both twelve-year olds. Marinette was sketching and nino was listening to music.

“Hey Mari?”

“Yeah Nino?”

“You know how you're going to become a famous fashion designer and i'm going to be a famous dj?”

“Yes..?”

“If we don’t find someone, do you wanna get married and be rich brps?”

“Of course.”

\--

Marinette cheered as Nino kissed his bride, Alya while holding her fiance's hand.

During the reception, Marinette asked Nino if she could give a speech.

“Everybody! Everybody, Mari is going to give a speech, please be quiet for just a moment.” Nino flashed a smile to the crowd. (idk how best man speeches go and shit so I'm making this up)

“Thank you, Nino! I am happy to be here everyone. I always knew this day would come,” Everyone started clapping and cheering, happy that she supported him. “But,” she continued, “not in the way you think. When we were younger, when it was just Nino and Marinette, two middle schoolers against the world, we made a plan.” 

Nino realized where this was going and groaned. Alya glanced at him before looking at Marinette again. 

“It was a normal day, I was drawing, Nino was listening to his music, when I asked something,” Marinette grinned at the crowd.

She made her voice high-pitched as if to imitate a little kid,

“Mari, if we don't find anyone in life, do you wanna get married and be-and I quote- ‘rich bros’? Of course, I said yes, I was only twelve.”

The crowd laughed at this, waiting for her to continue.

“But here we are! My best friend, my man, the one who’s been through it all with me, married to one of my favorite women, I couldn't be happier.”

she went teary-eyed during the end. Alya noticed this and made a quick decision to make a joke,

“One of your favorite women?! No girl, I am your favorite woman,” Marinette grinned at her before speaking,

''I wouldn't be so sure Alya, my favorite woman is my fiance, Kagami Tsurugi.”

Alyas's jaw dropped,

“No way girl! I am so happy for you! I thought you were never going to find anyone, even after Adrien and Luka got together, who woulda thought of that, huh?” she whispered the last part.

\--

Sometimes, Nino wished Mari got married first, so he could tell the story, but after seeing her kiss her bride, he was glad their plan didn't go the way it went.

  
  



	4. platonic timinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you're not confused, hawkmoth is defeated, Mari's parents died in some tragic accident, chat took advantage of her, she took his miraculous and ran away to Gotham, where she gets adopted by Bruce Wayne. nobody knows what happened to her, no matter how hard they try to figure it out. tw for non-con, self-hatred, and self-doubt (i think self-doubt??).  
> and marinette is seventeen in this.

_ Tick tick tick _

The clock was ticking at 3:47 am where a famous designer and a co-CEO sat at the table pulling another all-nighter.

You could see the three empty coffee mugs (Tim) and the four empty cans of monster.(Marinette)

Tim was typing on his computer when he saw Marinette stop sketching and turn to him.

“H-hey Tim?” said a sleep drunk Marinette. “Yeah, Mari?”

“I don't know how to bring this up so I'm just going to say it.” Tim raised his eyebrows at her, clearly hoping that she would open up to him. 

“I.. wastakinadvantageofbyanex-heroandIdon’tknowwhattodo!” she said quickly. Her breath quickened when she saw Tim get up and go to her.

“What,” Tim said, trying to process what she confessed. 

“I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do and I couldn't keep him off me! He had magic for kwamis sake! It's all my fault and I'm sorry I'm sorry im-” 

Marinette got cut off with a hug.

“It's not your fault, princess.” 

Marinette tensed at that and pushed Tim off her. “

Oh, my kwami get off me chat! Get off no please get off please.” she curled herself into a ball and time was freaked out. What did he do?

“W-what's wrong Mari, what happened?” 

“ _ He  _ called me princess,  _ he  _ said we were meant for each other,  _ he  _ called me  _ his _ lady. “I'm not right? I'm not I'm not I'm not!”

Tim didn't know what the heck that meant but decided to go with it.

“no, Marinette, you're not, you're not his, you're not mine, you're not anyone's. You are your own person.”

Marinette started to calm down after that, fully awake now. “T-thanks Tim, for dealing with that, with me.” she looked down as she said this.

Tim raised her chin so she looked at him, “you're not a problem Marinette, you are a literal piece of sunshine now, I have an idea.”

\--

As Cornix and Red Robin patrol the city at the prime time of 5:07 am, they stopped for a cup of coffee at a local coffee shop. To say that the employee almost fainted, wasn't an exaggeration.

“Oh my gosh! You're Red Robin and.. who are you?”

“I'm Cornix, which means raven in English. I’m a new vigilante. Now, can I have the strawberry frappuccino? I've been craving it lately. Oh! And add three shots of espresso to it please.”

She flashed him a smile before Tim ordered a black coffee. 

“So plain, so boring, so basic,  _ so  _ you.” Marinette joked. 

“Ya ya, whatever. It gets the job done.”

While they were waiting, Marinette fangirled over her new miraculous. 

It was based on a ninja. Her hair was covered with a very dark purple hood, she had a black face mask with purple fangs. She had a loose black t-shirt that was tucked into some black Capri sweats. Under her t-shirt, she had a dark purple long sleeve, and under her sweats were some dark purple leggings. She had a black belt around her waist (she's actually a black belt, so if she were a red belt it would've been red) and ninja stars are hidden all around her body. 

She had ballet shoes mainly because she incorporates some of her attacks with dancing. On her side, you can see a grappling hook and some more ninja stars. The weapon on her back is the best though, it was a sword. Thankfully, Kagami taught her fencing, so she is pretty skilled. Her black gloves have claws and the double ring that gives her power.

Tim cut off her mumbling, “how are you gonna drink your coffee though? Your mask is literally covering your mouth.”

“Oh Red Robin, poor poor Red Robin, this is a  _ magic _ costume. I can change the mask.” as she said this, her mask formed into a purple and black domino mask. “see, now I can drink my beautiful coffee.” Tim just stood there, mouth agape. 

“Order for.. Cornix!” 

“Ah! That's our drinks, cmon RR.” “RR?” “Yes, RR, so I don't have to say your full name, it's a mouthful.”

“Hey! Yours is literally Cornix.” “So? Give me a nickname then.” “fine! How about.. Sleepy?”

“Sleepy? That's absolute trash. It literally has the same amount of syllables as Cornix!”

“Yeah but it's cute, so it's now your new name.”

“Whatever, I'm gonna drink my coffee now, I'm too sleepy for this.” “See! Perfect name for you.”

“Ok then.”

\--

“So, Sleepy, while it's still early enough to stay out, what do you wanna do?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “I just wanna sit on the highest skyscraper and draw. If that's ok?”

“Yeah, cmon sleepy let's go.”

“Ok.” they used their grappling hooks to race each other, Marinette obviously winning thanks to her magic and experience.

“So, Sleepy, why aren't you scared of heights?”

“I literally used to sit on the Eiffel tower to relax, double R, I’m not scared of a skyscraper.”

\--

“I can’t believe you’re MDC! How did I not notice!” Tim exclaimed as they walked back into the Batcave with a new cup of coffee and a monster. 

“You’re just kind of an idiot, man,” Marinette said as she rolled in one of the rolling chairs, still transformed. “Korakaa, back in the nest.” (I made up this name, as the raven was never actually introduced in the show yet) Marinette de-transformed as Tim went to change.

“Spar?” Marinette asked when he walked back in, “Sure, just get ready to get your butt kicked.”

\--

It was a tie, they went on for two hours, yet they wouldn't back down.

“I say we just go back up, we’re obviously going to be in trouble, it’s not like you revealed your families identities to me or anything,” Mari said as they paused for a water break.

“Yeah well, it's not like you weren't a superhero since you were thirteen or anything.” Marinette cringed at that. “Yeahhh this is not going to be fun.”

They walked out of the Batcave right as Dick walked by, mouth agape. “What did you do Tim?!”

“Lmao,” Marinette said as they argued. 

Dick looked at her, “Did you just freaking say ‘lmao’ out loud?”

“Yeah and?”

“Let’s just go to Bruce,” Dick said, shaking his head.


	5. batfam + marinette twt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to do a part two of last chapter EVENTUALLY it will most likely be postponed until tomorrow because im going to take a lot more time on it than my other ones. but for now, im just gonna post fillers :)  
> also im going to be using cornix or pixie-pop for fluff chapters like this one

**hot girl** @NeTiemeuplikeimsurprised

did you know that if youre 5.7575 feet tall, you are 69.0906 inches tall? i love my height :)

#SoTrue #WouldILie? #Probably #onlyinGotham

**Random** @random

Girl… CONGRATS IN PEAKING TOP NOTCH HUMOR

**Something** @creativeee

So.. nobody gon say anything about her #onlyinGotham tag? Here i thought she lived in paris

  
  


**MDC** @MDC

@NeTiemeuplikeimsurprised hey.

#whatdoesthistweetmean? #bangertweet #onlyinGotham

**Random** @again

ONLYINGOTHAM?? I-

**hey.** @explainingMDCstweets

In this tweet, @MDC contacts @NeTiemeuplikeimsurprised to say the simple greeting, hey.

**hot girl** @NeTiemeuplikeimsurprised

so true, so true #sotrue #onlyinGotham #broughtafuckingteartomyeye

**idontactuallywearahood** @hoodred

hey @cornix would you kindly frick off, and stop stealing my guns

**purpleisnotmyfavoritecolor** @cornix

i like ur guns tho, they are so ~shiny~ #shinyguns #nevergivingthemback #theywereactuallymineinthefirstplace #frickoff #redrobinwouldnttreatmelikethis #onlyinGotham #whydontyouusehashtags?

\--

lol this is very short but i didnt have the motivation to come up with more names and take the time to format everything, so heres this trash dump


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im not gonna post a part two of chapter three, i cant find any motivation to. so its just gonna be a cliffhanger. i mean these are oneshots, not parts.

“She is a young, innocent girl, Todd! She needs protecting, she is naive, she is NOT going to be brought into the world of vigilantes. Tt.”

“Yeah okay, Demon Spawn! One, you don’t know  _ crap _ , two, she’s not as ‘innocent’ as you think. She has seen people die, Damian, die. Three she probably knows more than you ever will about vigilantes. Did you know she was the one who helped you with the Pits’ disease on you? Yeah, that’s what I fucking thought. She was the one who got rid of the Pits! She has seen her parents die right in front of her. She has seen her whole CITY drown. She is traumatized, she is strong, she is amazing, and you will treat her with respect! Not like some piece of glass.”

“Yeah right, Marinette? I don’t believe your crap lies, did you know she hates liars? Yeah, wait till she gets a load of this.”

\--

“Marinette I’m afraid I can’t just let you  _ go on the skyscraper roof with me _ . You will die. I’ve seen you trip over air, so sorry if I don’t think you’re capable of this.”

Marinette looked at Damian, mouth agape.   
“Fine then,” she huffed. “I’ll do it myself.”

Marinette jumped off the building and before Damian could even blink.

He ran off the building only to see a black fox standing impatiently for him. (plagg and trixx merge)

“Thanks, man, for saying I’m naive by the way. I have seen much more death than you ever will! Sorry if I think people can change, I’ve seen change in Gotham for Kwami’s sake! I’ve seen you change, even. Thinking there is good in people and being naive are two different things. Frick. You.”

Before Damian could even get a word in, she used a baton to extend herself to the skyscraper.

He followed her just to see her talking to Red Hood.

Hood looked at him smugly.

“Told you so.”


End file.
